familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Monroe County, Alabama
Monroe County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Its name is in honor of James Monroe, fifth President of the United States. As of 2000, the population was 24,324. Its county seat is Monroeville. With the exception of the City of Monroeville, Monroe County is a prohibition or entirely dry county. History Monroe County was established on June 29, 1815. The county seat, Monroeville, is the home of two notable authors, Truman Capote and Nelle Harper Lee, who were childhood neighbors. Novelist Mark Childress and journalist Cynthia Tucker are also Monroe County natives. In 1997 the Alabama legislature designated Monroeville and Monroe County the "Literary Capital of Alabama." The county has been declared a disaster area twice due to extensive hurricane damage: in September 1979 due to Hurricane Frederic, and in September 2004 due to Hurricane Ivan. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,679 km² (1,035 square miles). Nearly 2,657 km² (1,026 sq mi) of it is land, and 22 km² (9 sq mi) of it (0.84%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 84 *20px State Route 21 *20px State Route 41 *20px State Route 47 *20px State Route 59 Adjacent Counties *Wilcox County (north) *Butler County (east-northeast) *Conecuh County (east) *Escambia County (southeast) *Baldwin County (southwest) *Clarke County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 24,324 people, 9,383 households, and 6,774 families residing in the county. The population density was 9/km² (24/sq mi). There were 11,343 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (11/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 57.75% White, 40.07% Black or African American, 0.97% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 0.79% from two or more races. 0.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,383 households out of which 35.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.30% were married couples living together, 16.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 25.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 28.30% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 90.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,093, and the median income for a family was $34,569. Males had a median income of $31,096 versus $18,767 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,862. About 18.20% of families and 21.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.00% of those under age 18 and 21.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Beatrice *Burnt Corn *Excel *Frisco City *Monroeville *Peterman *Tunnel Springs *Uriah *Vredenburgh See also *Dry counties External Links *Monroeville / Monroe County Chamber of Commerce *Coastal Gateway Regional Economic Development Authority *Monroe County Heritage Museums *Monroe County map of roads/towns (map © 2007 Univ. of Alabama). Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Monroe County, Alabama